


Just My Imagination

by princessofpower



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other, Sad Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: When Max is alone he escapes into the fantasy that he is dating Ian. But one night, that fantasy betrays him.
Relationships: Ian Carter/Max Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just My Imagination

It was getting harder and harder to avoid fights. Max wasn’t sure how he did it. But he knew he was the cause of them. His girlfriend, Annie told him so. And after a while of being told things, one tends to start to believe it. Like the way she always liked to remind him of the time her friend had said to her; “Why are you with Max? He’s not attractive. He’s not smart. He’s not successful…” Soon, you start to doubt your own intelligence. Your own self image. Your own worth. 

He had agonized for days how to bring this up to Annie. She always had people over. Every night. Max understood. She worked hard. But Max hadn’t been able to film any videos all week, and he was starting to run out of his backlog. “I just need a few evenings where the house is quiet…Or we could get some sound-proofing…”

“All you ever do is ask for money! Am I just your ATM!?”

“No, no, no!” Max had backtracked in every way he could. 

He just had never learned how to avoid it. The screaming. And the throwing things. And the violence. He was sure there was a way, but he just hadn’t found it yet. It was becoming more and more common then it had ever been. 

Annie liked makeup sex. Max didn’t. 

Annie liked to buy things to apologize. It was funny. She always accused him of treating her as a bank, or spending too much. But she would spend so much money on him. Not anything he’d ever asked for of course. The more gifts Max received, the worse the fights would get. He really did wonder what she wanted him around for.

Tonight was a night, just after one of these incidents. Max was still pretty shaken up. He’d gone to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“Max.”

Max jumped, turning around in the darkness. His glass falling to the ground with a crash.

“What’s wrong with you!?”

“I’m sorry…!”

“You’re always _so sorry_!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop saying that! Don’t be sorry! Clean it up! Dumb cunt…”

Yet again. He just didn’t know how to avoid it… As he dumped the dust pan of glass into the trash can, he heard her footsteps climbing the stairs. 

Max took a deep, but shaky breath. Letting himself out through the sliding glass door, into the backyard. Grabbing a small wooden box from a patio table and taking it over to the sitting area in the backyard. It was beautiful. White whicker chairs, surrounded by a white canopy mosquito net and lined with fairy lights. Anyone who came over and used it instantly got the impression that he and Annie were the perfect, happy couple.

Opening up the little box, Max rolled himself a joint. It wasn’t booze, but it would do in a pinch. Lighting it, he took a long, slow inhale. Then did the same on the exhale. He just needed this. Needed something. Something that would make escaping to his happy place a little bit easier.

“Hi, Max.” Finally. After several minutes the voice finally greeted him.

“Ian…” Max smiled. Ian smiled back at him. 

“How are you doing?”

“Oh… Not good…”

“I know.” Ian’s face was so understanding. Just as it always was.

“I can’t take it, Ian.”

“It’s okay, Max. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Ian…” Max sobbed.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Can you just stay here with me?”

“Of course.”

“Oh Ian. How did I end up like this?”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“Will you be here for me?”

“Of course. Always.”

“Will you protect me?”

“You know I will.”

“Ian… Can you take me away from all this? I just wanna be with _you_. Please. Let’s run away and be together.”

“No. I can’t.”

“W-what…? What do you mean you can’t?” Max felt tears start in his eyes. Slowly, sliding down his cheek.

“I’m not gay, Max.”

“ _I’m_ not gay…” He choked out.

“Max…”

“Ian, please! I need you!”

“I’m not gay, Max. You know that.”

“No!”

“You know I’m not interested in you in that way.”

“Stop it!”

“You know I have a girlfriend who I love.”

“Ian, why are you doing this!?”

“Telling you the truth?”

“No…”

“Do you want me to lie to you?”

“I want you to love me! I want you to love me the way I love you! You’re the only person who cares about me.”

“I do love you. You’re my best friend.”

Max buried his face in his hands. Sobbing harder. “Go away! Just go away! This is all wrong!”

“I want to help you, Max.”

“Then take me away from this!”

“But Max. I don’t believe you.”

Max’s head snapped up. “Shut up! Shut up!”

“I don’t believe you. Erin and Annie are such good friends. She’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Nooo-ho-ho-hooo…” He screamed it rough in his throat. 

“Max! Ian! We should do more stuff as couples. That was so fun when we…!”

“Go away Erin! I hate you, i hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! I hate you, I hate you! I _hate_ you!!” His fists were clenched so hard, his nails dug deep into his skin. “Why did you take Ian from me!? How can you be so _fucking stupid_!? Why is Annie your best friend, you dumb cunt! You turned my best friend against me! I would kill you if I could!” He took a second to breath. “Ian! Help me…” he begged.

“But Max… You guys seem so happy… I don’t understand….”

“Ian, I love you! Tell me you love me!”

“Max, stop. You know I only like women.”

“Ian. You know what happens to me. I’ve told you everything.”

“No,” Ian sneered. “You little pussy. You’ve told your imaginary boyfriend. You’d never tell the real Ian.”

“…But I can’t…”

“You’re pathetic.”

Max brought his feet up on the chair, hugging his knees together. “I know… I just want to die, Ian…”

“Why?”

“Because. I don’t know how to get out of this. I want you to come and save me, but I know you won’t….” he sniffled. “If you were gay, would you like me?”

“No. I could do much better than you. You’re ugly. You’re fat. You’re stupid. And you’re so annoying! I’d probably have to hit you too.”

“…That isn’t true…”

“Then why did you think it?”

Max didn’t have an answer. “I want to call Ian.”

“I won’t answer. I don’t have time for you anymore. I’m with Erin.”

“I know…”

“Do you think I should ask her to marry me?”

“No.”

“When are you proposing to your girlfriend?”

“Never.”

“I think it would be better if you pretended you two were as happy as everyone thinks you are.”

“I want to die.”

Ian chuckled. “I know.”

“How should I do it?”

“You have to go on. For your dog.”

“She wants to take my dog away from me. She says I’m not responsible. I think she knows how much he helps me. I can’t have help. She likes me like this…”

“Why’s that, Max?”

“I don’t know… Easy to control maybe…”

“Yes. You are.”

“I want Ian to talk to me until I die.”

“I won’t answer your calls.”

“I know…”

“Why do you fall in love with people who hurt you?”

“I guess I’m stupid.”

“Yeah. Annie’s right about you.”

“Oh…..Can’t you please love me? Like you did before?”

“That was all fake. The real Ian won’t love you.”

“I don’t care… I just need you. Please.”

….

“Ian?…Ian…?”


End file.
